


The Table Read

by someonesbeenhere



Series: Reylo One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actors, F/M, Meta, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: Screenwriter Rey Johnson finally gets the chance to write the newest film in her favourite franchise but the film's bratty lead actor is fighting her at every turn. They work out their issues in the break room.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Table Read

* * *

What the actual fuck was his problem?

Rey had done it. After all the assignments, the group projects, scathing reviews, working back to back shifts at some pretty shady bars, laptop stashed behind the counter, Rey had finally got her Screenwriting Degree that by itself was utterly useless. But she had struggled a persevered. She did the 3am wake up calls. She did the coffee runs for 80+ crew members. She dealt with the temper tantrums of Hollywood’s sweethearts. She did all of it just to get here. To get her name in some big wig’s assistant’s diary. To write the script of the latest instalment of one of her favourite movie franchises. It was finally all becoming worth all. Until now at least. Until the film’s bratty star, Kylo Ren, decided that he was going to berate every single line in her script and additionally, every word out of her mouth. She was fucking sick to the back teeth of it.

She was a little embarrassed to admit that prior to getting the job, she had the biggest crush on Kylo. Everything about him as just so beautiful, the way he moved, the way he spoke, the sound of his voice. Every time she saw him onscreen something deep inside her burned hot, he was amazing to watch. Her friends would probably tell you that she was in love with Kylo Ren, her wettest dreams filled with him. That was before she met him in person of course. From day 1 he was fucking prick. He mistook her for a runner, demanding a low fat, extra foam, caramel macchiato with whipped cream and two sugars. She remembered this order because it was so fucking stupid. Low fat and caramel with two sugars? What a moron. Even being a moron, she could forgive the mistake giving that she was a new face to the adult table, having been the coffee go-getter only a couple of weeks ago. However, when he didn’t get his completely oxymoronic order he completely lost his shit! Rey had to introduce herself as the movie’s screen writer, the entire cast watching on as the movie’s lead blew up harder in embarrassment. No apology, just doubled down on the abuse. Since then, it was tense between them to say the least. But was she fuck giving up the opportunity of her lifetime because a spoiled rich brat couldn’t get his coffee, which if she was the runner, she would have definitely spat in.

Today was no different. A two-hour table read ran twice as long because Ren picked apart every single one of his lines. Of which, there were _a lot_. Rey had basically written the entire script for him, inspired by his gorgeous acting that she knew he was capable of but at this moment she was beginning to forget that he was capable of anything other than criticising hissy fits.

“What the fuck, this guy’s all over the place!” He snapped at her. Her specifically. “The last movie made his intentions clear, he’s the bad guy, we know this! He was dark and twisted and self-motivated and it worked. Now he’s fawning after some girl? He’s not a fucking Disney prince.”

“I’m not making him a Disney prince,” Rey shot back. Sighs came from some of the surrounding cast members. Some disengaging entirely, they were so used to this now, the constant bickering. “He is dark and twisted but his affection for the girl shows so much more depth to him.” Ren scoffed her.

“Depth. The bad guys don’t need depth if they’ve got the motivation right.”

“He’s not the “bad guy”!” Rey yelled at him, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. Rey had been disappointed when she saw the previous movie in the cinema. She knew the acting talent that Kylo Ren possessed and she was so sad to see him pinned into being a one dimensional bad guy with a penchant for temper tantrums (a very appropriate characteristic she was now realising). There was only one thing that intrigued her about the film and that was the raw chemistry between Ren and his female co-star. It sat there, seething, used and when Rey got the opportunity to write the next film, she ran with it. She allowed it to fuel character development for Ren, to expand his character into a tormented, lonely soul, something more behind the villain in a mask. To let him put so much feeling and heart into his character, to let him really shine. And here he was giving her shit for it.

“Fucking call me when you get this shit straightened out.” He snapped, kicking his chair back and storming out of the room. Oh no, there was no way she was changing her script for this asshole, it was the best thing she’d ever written and she couldn’t wait to fall in love with his character all over again when she saw him on screen 18 months from now. If he would just fucking fall in line already.

“I’ll be right back.” Rey hissed and shoved her seat back and stomped out behind the fleeing star. She could see his tall figure storming down the studio corridor. She had to jog a little to catch up to him, her boots thudding unladylike as she chased Ren. When she got within arm’s length of him, she grabbed a fistful of his hoodie sleeve, dragging him into the break room and slamming the door behind them.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you Johnson?!” he hissed at her. His eyes narrowed, he pushed his hair back from his face, rightly himself from Rey’s manhandling.

“No. What the actual fuck is wrong with you Ren?!” She clapped back.

“Right now? You!” He snapped. “You’ve just got it fucking in for me haven’t you?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Rey asked him.

“I thought you were the coffee girl once and since then you’ve just been out to get me!” Ren seethed.

“ _I’ve_ got it in for _you_?” She questioned him incredulously, well that’s a fucking plot twist.

“That whole script is a fucking mess! You’ve messed up my character so much that there’s no way I could get it right! I’ll be a fucking laughing stock!” Wait, what? Is that insecurity?

“Are you on a different planet?” She said, absolutely baffled. “You’re one of the most beautiful actors I’ve ever seen.” She told him, her voice softer now. She knew he wouldn’t listen to her if she kept yelling.

“What?” He said, his voice almost choked on the word. His eyes were wide, dark irises swallowed by blown pupils.

“When I saw the last film, I was so fucking disappointed. I knew how fucking amazing you could be and they had you moodily stomping around in a mask. I wrote this entire script for you! To show what you could really do! To show everyone how fucking amazing you are!”

Her voice was silenced by Ren lips crashing onto her in a fierce crushing kiss. Her lips tingled, his bruising pressure on her mouth giving her an exhilarating high. Her breath only came back to her when he pulled away, his eyes wary and staring, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Her fingers traced her swollen lips, watching the stunning man panting breathlessly in front of her. When she didn’t say anything, his eyes dropped to his feet, an ashamed flush creeping up the pale skin on his neck.

“Sorry. I, uh- I just-” He couldn’t find the words and he didn’t have to. Rey stepped to close the gap between them and grabbed two fistfuls of the front of his hoodie and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him again. He welcomed it eagerly, his large arms encircling her body, pulling her tight to him. Her hands at his chest made Rey feel too far away from him, she snaked her arms up around his neck so that their bodies pressed together, the heat of their skin burning the other. Rey tangled her fingers in his dark mop of hair, giving it a tug. He groaned in response, the sound swallowed by her mouth on his, hungry and unrelenting. Kylo pushed into her, her feet stumbling backwards until she collided with the door. One of his large hand cradled the back of her head to stop her hitting it off the hard wood. Her lips curved upwards at the oddly thoughtful gesture but that wasn’t the main hard thing that had her attention. No, that was pressed against her stomach.

Playfully, he took her kiss swollen lip between his teeth and tugged at it, a soft moan escaped her chest. Her mind was swimming in a fantastical high. It was pure ecstasy but the more he kissed her the more she wanted. She wanted his hot hands on her skin, his mouth to taste more of her, his long fingers toying with her. She was over this teenage make out session, she wanted him. She wanted him hot and heavy, panting into her mouth while he fucked her senseless.

“Kylo” She whispered against his lips. He pulled back to look at her. She hoped that she looked as lust filled and heady as he did. “Fuck me.” She breathed. Without pulling his eyes away from hers, his hands reached under her skirt and his fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear to drag the fabric down her thighs. He kissed her sensitive skin as he did, kissing down her left thigh to her knee, unhooked her underwear from around her ankles, stuffing the fabric into his pocket and he kissed his way back up her right leg. He stood tall, his head towering a foot above Rey’s looking down at her, his body so close. He turned the lock on the door by her hip and then braced himself against the door, his large hand by her head. His other hand, out of her eyesight, had ventured under her skirt, softly stroking her wet slit with one finger. Rey half moaned, half sighed, eyes fluttering closed as she dropped her head back against the door. Kylo groaned at the sound, his body pressing closer to her. He completely enveloped her. His warmth, his scent, his breath, his touch, under him she was melting.

When he pushed two fingers inside her, she gasped. A small smile played on his lips and he leaned his to give her a chaste kiss while his fingers curled devilishly inside her. Enough was enough. Rey’s hands reached for the zipper on his jeans, unzipping and unbuttoning them to release the part of him that had been teasing her the most. When her hand gripped him, she squeezed and stroked it slowly and he growled against her lips. His large hands scooped her up so that she was pinned against the door, their centres touching, skin on skin. He looked at her now, his eyes searching her face. Her hands stroked his face and she nodded. He pushed into her and Rey bit into his shoulder to muffle her cry. He groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

“Fuck.” His voice was hoarse, strained. “I knew you’d feel so fucking good.” Her pussy tensed at the sound of his buttery voice whispering dirty words into her ear. He gasped at the sensation and an evil chuckle followed. “You like that? You like when I tell you how perfectly tight your little pussy is?” She clenched again. Yes, she did. She loved it in fact. His thrusts were slow at first, he pounded into her hard, taking his time. But his pounding grew more and more desperate as Rey clung to his. Grunts and curses and moans accompanied Kylo’s rise to climax. Rey shattered around him, her pulsating insides drawing out his release and he pumped it into her desperately.

When he finally put her back on her feet, they panted, their breath lost between them. Kylo turned to the counter to grab some tissues to tidy himself up, handing several to Rey. Before they unlocked the door, Kylo suddenly remembered the wad of fabric in his pocket.

“Oh. Here.” He said, handing Rey her underwear back. She smirked playfully.

“Keep them. Maybe you won’t argue with me as much if you have a reminder of how fun I can be.” She winked at him and left the break room. When she opened the door, she was met with a crowd holding coffee mugs.

“Did you and Kylo sort things out then?” a voice asked her.

Yeah, something like that.


End file.
